The Albert Einstein College of Medicine Strategic Research Plan established a Stem Cell Research Institute (SCRI) that will create cross-cutting opportunities in stem cell research and regenerative medicine. Currently, Einstein has a faculty base of 21 investigators involved in stem cell research who are located in various buildings across the campus. Given its key role in Einstein's Strategic Plan, the SCRI has been committed a full wing in the new $200 million Price Center for Genetic and Translational Medicine, plus resources for faculty recruitment and development of core facilities. The Price Center houses the new director of the Institute, as well as the Center for Epigenomics that plays a major role. This proposal aims to create space for 12 senior stem cell investigators, generating the expanded space by renovating and modernizing laboratories for an integrated network of stem cell research facilities. The SCRI is supported by external sources, including the NIH and the New York State Stem Cell Research program. We propose to organize the SCRI around four areas of research: 1) Stem Cell Biology, 2) Stem Cell Genetics, 3) Cancer Stem Cells, and 4) Translational Stem Cell Research. In order to synergize with existing stem cell researchers, we envision that the SCRI will expand basic and translational stem cell research by co-recruitment of faculty in the departments of Cell Biology, Genetics, and Developmental and Molecular Biology. Pursuant to the Strategic Plan, these 3 departments have contributed a total of 17,970 nsf of laboratory space to house new stem cell investigators to expand the scientific research base. The focus of this application is therefore to expand the new Stem Cell Research Institute to create new laboratories and to expand the related stem cell core facilities for cell sorting and cell transplantation. The C06 funds will create 85 jobs related to construction and 68 new research laboratory jobs. This is both economically critical for the 1.4 million people in the Bronx, the county within New York that has one of the highest unemployment rates, as well as creating a major driver of scientific innovation to create the cures for multiple diseases.)